


Trailing a Freedom Fighter

by Prof_Anity



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Interviews, Newspapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prof_Anity/pseuds/Prof_Anity
Summary: The Institute has been destroyed, Railroad operative Whisper has room to breathe, and Piper has some questions.





	1. The Aftermath

** Midnight, March 4th, Diamond City **

“Well thank you for the insightful interview, my secret Railroad contact!” Piper said with a wink. “Keep an eye out for this super special issue of Publick Occurrences.”

Roxanne looked at the time on her Pip-Boy. “Would you look at that, my birthday gift arrived right on schedule.”

“ _Blue,_  how’d you know?”

“You think I'm no good with finding stuff out? I was a lawyer after all.”

“You gave my little sister a Salisbury steak and some ice cold Nuka Cola.”

“A pristine, pre-War Salisbury steak and a Newka-Cola, if you gotta know.”

“Sunuva---is that why she punched Pete Pembroke in the face and ran around Diamond City proclaiming herself 'Manta Man, scourge of the Criminal Underworld’?” asked Piper, a stern look on her face being broken up by an incoming fit of laughter.

“Oops.” Roxanne made a mental note to give Pete Pembroke some Fancy Lad Snack Cakes for his trouble.

“What do you mean 'Oops’? We had to stop her from diving into the water supply!”

“But hey, no harm, no foul, right? So, we’re good here. Trust me, I’m a lawyer,” said Roxanne, flashing her toothy grin.

“Why do I get the feeling you weren't a very reliable one in your time?”

“I was very good at getting people off, believe me.”

“Oh, really? Do tell.”

“Well, may it please the court that we make a change of venue? Perhaps, a private residence nearby?”

“Hmm, I’ll allow it!” said Piper, already taking Roxanne’s hand and practically dragging her to Home Plate.


	2. The Article

**Publick Occurrences**

Trailing a Freedom Fighter

By

Piper Wright

 _We have an exciting exclusive for you, patrons of_ _Publick Occurrences!_ Not long after the stunning destruction of the Institute, we received word from an operative of the ever-elusive Railroad. Not the type of newspaper to waste the possible scoop of the century, we immediately agreed! Our contact was limited, but we hope this interview will shed some light on this mysterious organization causing waves around the Commonwealth.

Let me set the scene for you. This meeting took place late at night, when the majority of the citizens are long asleep, at the Diamond City bleachers. Our informant had forgone any Railroad attire, in favor of plainclothes. For all intents and purposes, it appeared to be gossip between friends late at night, if one where the conversation was being dutifully transcribed.

We began by thanking the Railroad Operative (henceforth known as R.O.) for their tireless work undermining, and eventually, destroying the Institute. R.O. replied that this event was long in the making. They regret that it has cost many lives in the decades that this war had been taking place. When asked what the Railroad was currently in the process of doing, R.O. shook their head and stated that there was a lot of cleanup to do. They stated that these operations take place all throughout the Commonwealth and beyond, employing all of their agents and customary discretion.

When asked to provide some information as to their background, the R.O. simply said they were “a friend, who’s always around the neighborhood”. Cryptic, but totally in keeping with the Railroad’s low-key altruism.

Going off this point, this reporter took the opportunity to ask a question that has been on her mind since she first heard of this organization. Why synths, when everyone is suffering in the wasteland? R.O. took a moment to reflect on the question, picking their words carefully. They replied, “To deny a living, feeling being their humanity is wrong. The Institute used them for their own ends, but synths have as much of a choice to do good, if they have the freedom to do so.”

Our allotted time almost at an end, we asked, “With the Institute gone, and with them, the technology to create synths, is the Railroad soon to be unnecessary?” Our very patient agent replied that while the organization may fulfill its end goal eventually, they hope that their message may stay, so that future generations will not have to live with the paranoia and bigotry engineered by the Institute.

Powerful words. But as demonstrated by the Railroad, words are not enough without action. It is our duty as civilized people to do right by one other. Survival is not enough, the time has come to build communities, better than what we've had. And the first step of building these new homes is to trust each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first Fallout 4 fic, and a type of story that I've always wanted to do. Here's some endgame content for my girl Piper.  
> As always, comments are welcome!  
> Also, happy Pride, everyone!


End file.
